Harry Potter and the Class Assignment
by darkenedroze
Summary: After last year's battle with Voldemort, the seventh years were forced to return again to go through another year of schooling. Everyone is discovering love...some in the least likely of places! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! duh!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**McGonaggal****'****s Lesson and the Greenhouse Encounter**

**__________________****HP****__________________**

"C'mon Harry! Wake up!"

Harry rolled over in his bed and, with a groan, pulled off his red and yellow Gryffindor sheets. He heard a thump as Seamus hopped down off the bunk above him. Ron once again shook his shoulder. "We have McGonaggal in ten minutes! You look bloody awful. Were you using the invisibility cloak last night?"

Once again, Harry did not answer. He _had_ used the cloak last night, but he didn't think Ron would like to know about his late night dates with Ginny. Instead, Harry focused on using whatever strength he had to sit up.

"Man, Harry, your hair is a mess! Let me fix that for you," Seamus waved his wand towards him, "_Cleansio Anatomus!_"

A slight tingling-electric feeling sizzled through Harry's hair as it shampooed, rinsed, and dried itself. The tingling feeling then bolted down to his toes and disappeared all together.

"Thanks, Seamus, got to remember that one."

"Don't mention it."

"_C'mon_! We're going to be late!"

Ron, Seamus, and Harry quickly scaled the flight of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and then onto the Grand Staircase through the painting of the Fat Lady. First floor was McGonaggal, so they had to wait twice for the moving stairs to move into place, and once more to avoid books being thrown at them by Peeves. By the time they reached the classroom they were already two minutes late.

Ron suddenly went cold. "Maybe we should skip class this time…"

"Why is that Ron?"

Ron pointed at the sign that had been placed over the Transfiguration label next to the classroom.

_**-SEXUAL EDUCATION-**_

The three boys fell into an awkward silence that was interrupted by a cold harsh voice.

"Well? Are you going to go in or shall I remove 150 points from Gryffindor?"

Donald Fragmire, the new Potions teacher stood behind them, arms crossed. After the downfall of Voldemort last year, all of the students had been forced to retake their previous year at Hogwarts because in all the ruckus they were unable to finish even a semester at Hogwarts. Of course, Fragmire, who was somehow related to Snape, took over Severus's objective of making Harry's year at Hogwarts miserable. The three boys went inside.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, thank you for joining us. I believe Miss Granger saved your seats." McGonaggal did not look happy and the whispers going around the room did nothing to help her headache. Behind her, a giant screen was rolled down and there was a picture on it of two naked people and the words: _THE WONDERS OF SEX._

"Now, sex is a very beautiful thing," McGonaggal said in a cautious tone. This brought giggles from around the classroom. Ginny's smile was the biggest. Harry wondered if she had been with someone yet. Despite their late night meanderings, they had never once gone past kissing. Not that Harry's imagination hadn't wandered…he just wondered why she was holding back.

On the opposite side of the room, Ron was zoning out. He had already heard this from his parents two years ago and he really didn't want to hear it again! Especially from a girl teacher! Something hard hit his shoulder. Ron unfolded the crumpled up piece of paper and stifled a laugh. Looking over at Seamus, he mouthed the words: _That's hilarious_ before muttering out the disappearance spell. The scandalous drawing of McGonaggal and Dumbledore disappeared in a puff of smoke. Professor McGonaggal caught the smoke out of the corner of her eye, raised an eyebrow, decided she didn't want to know, and continued on.

Ginny fiddled around with her binder, trying hard to keep from laughing. She glanced around the room. No one was paying attention but her table partner. Hermione sat transfixed with McGonaggal's every word. A feather quill was scribbling rapidly on a paper next to her. When Ginny leaned over to sneak a peek, however, the feather swung at her head, and Ginny decided it wasn't worth a peep. She leaned over to Hermione.

"How can you listen to this? I'm having a hard time keeping myself from laughing, let alone trying to concentrate!"

Hermione's eyes never left the professor. "Actually, I find it rather fascinating."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She hoped the lecture would be over soon. She had more important things to do.

-----------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

The seventh and eighth years piled out of McGonaggal's classroom, hoping never to hear her say the word "penis" one more time. Harry went off to bed to catch up on sleep and Hermione mumbled something about getting research from the library. Ron went off to Advanced Muggle Studies, and that left Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood standing in the hallway together.

"Is it normal for people to have sex?" Luna's trancelike, sing-songy voice resounded behind Ginny.

"I think it all depends on the person." Ginny replied.

"Do you and Harry have sex?"

Ginny's face turned a deep shade of red. "No. We haven't gotten there yet."

"Oh." Luna's curious wide eyes surveyed absolutely nothing at all. "I wonder if Nargles are involved…" With that, she skipped off towards the bathroom on the third floor.

Ginny shook her head. Sooner or later that girl would have to learn the difference between fact and fiction. The fact that Mr. Lovegood wrote the fictitious _Quibbler_ didn't help matters either. Smiling to herself, Ginny decided that she should go visit Cho, who also probably had a study hall.

On her way down the Gunhilda of Gorsemor Corridor, Ginny found Cho. She was busy scribbling something on a paper in front of the Ravenclaw statue.

"What are you up to, Cho?"

Startled, Cho looked up from her paper, relaxing when she saw whom it was.

"Hello Ginny, you just startled me, that's all. I'm trying to draw a picture of the Ravenclaw statue to send my mum. What are you doing down here?"

Ginny shrugged. "Looking for you actually. I didn't have anywhere to go so I decided to come see you…wow. That's really good."

Cho blushed. "It's no big deal, really. Just gives me something else to occupy my mind with. My mom used to be a painter before a death eater curse shriveled her hand. Now I do most of the painting for her. You want to try?"

"I'll try, but I won't be very good," Ginny turned over a page in her notebook. "Okay…almost…done!" She passed the picture over to Cho.

"That was fast…an…'S'?"

Ginny laughed. "It's the Slytherin snake symbol. I'm to lazy to draw the lion."

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Hermione was tired. She had looked through every single book in the library. The only research she could find on 'sex' was a few miscellaneous Pleasure charms and some random sensual spells. Making sure she had locked the door to the girl's dormitory, she slid out of her collared shirt, necktie, and skirt. It's not like she hadn't done this before. At least once a week, she had fingered herself while lying in bed, but now she was trying a whole new tactic: Spells and Charms. Sliding out of her undergarments, Hermione opened up her notebook to the spells she had found in the library. If someone broke in, all it took was a flick around of her robe and she was covered. _Breathe_. Adrenaline was rushing to her veins. She loved the thrill of doing something risky. Heart beating, Hermione raised her wand in the air.

"_Imahina Penetratae"_

She felt it. Something soft had brushed against her inner thigh. There it was again. There were two of them. Two almost invisible penises were tracing up and down her thigh. She almost squealed with glee. It had worked! Remembering to breathe, Hermione inhaled as the two heads drew closer and closer to her folds. _Then it happened_. With a sudden thrust, one of the cocks plunged into her pussy.

This time Hermione did scream. The thrill was too much. Sliding into her, the cock thrust again and again and again. Meanwhile, the second cock had moved in closer, and was now brushing against her asshole. Hermione let out a gasp. Not in there! Looking through her pages, she tried to find a spell to stop it.

"_Sucumbre_"

Another dick appeared next to her head and before she could stop it, it plunged into her mouth. For a moment, the smell was too enticing and she took a suck on it.

That's when the second dick decided it was about time to enter her ass.

With a scream of pain, Hermione uttered another spell through a mouth of cock, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"_Difussel"_

Suddenly, all plunging stopped, and Hermione lay alone on her bed, naked, crying.

"_Alohamora!"_

There was a click and the door opened, revealing Ginny Weasley. She didn't notice Hermione at first, and she threw her notebook onto her bed when the sobs reached her ears.

"Hermione?"

Hermione didn't stop crying. Her sobs sent spasms down her body and the tears streamed from her cheeks. She felt Ginny's hand on her face, wiping away the tears.

"It's okay. You're okay. What happened? Why are you crying? Maybe I can help."

Hermione couldn't speak. She hurt. Her ass hurt. Her mouth stung. Had she split her lip?

Ginny looked around the bed, her eyes finally landing on the notebook. Hermione was busted. Next to each spell was a description. Ginny's eyes darted to her red ass. It stung. Damn, it stung. Eyes wide, Ginny leaned away from Hermione.

"Why would you--- What were you thinki--- Why?"

Hermione knew she was acting childish. As much as it hurt, she moved herself up into a sitting position and wiped away her tears.

"I j-just wanted to feel it. I thought someday, someday, maybe I would find someone perfect. Mr. Right. Then Ron and I got into the fight, then the break-up. Who am I kidding? Who would like the smart girl?"

Ginny handed her a handkerchief.

"I would. I've always looked up to you. 'Look at Hermione! Now that's a girl who's got it together.' You mean so much to me! And I know that someday-someday you will find a guy who loves you for who you are."

Hermione's lip curled up into a hesitant smile. "Like Harry?"

Ginny leaned back. "He's mine!!"

Hermione giggled. "Nooo…I meant like you and Harry."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah…just like me and Harry…"

Hermione laughed again. "Gosh, I feel so foolish! I mean…I've just always wanted to know what it's like! Sex, I mean. Damn I want to reach climax so bad!"

Ginny suddenly froze. Then she smiled.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just had an absolutely brilliant idea!"

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Hermione leaned towards the lips beneath her. So luscious. So tantalizing. Just one kiss. There. She could feel the warm breath on her face. Watermelon. Smelled like watermelon. Just one taste…

Their lips touched.

Mmmm…so intoxicating. So overwhelming. She brushed the ginger hair out of the face of the person beneath her. This felt good. Damn, this felt good! Reaching behind the hair, Hermione pulled in for another kiss, whispering her captor's name.

"_Ginn__y_..."

With a grin, Ginny rose up to kiss again. Deeply. She felt something slide against her lips and into her mouth. Hermione's tongue! Well, two could play at that game!

The two girls had reached a conclusion. Hermione wanted to feel sex. Ginny wanted to feel sex. Conclusion: let's have sex.

Ginny's breathing quickened as Hermione's lips brushed against her neck, kissing her passionately as she whispered spells to vanish her clothes. Ginny arced her body, allowing Hermione to slide her wand up and down the inside of Ginny's thigh. Closing her eyes, Ginny felt the pressure of Hermione's teeth across her nipple. A soft moan escaped her lips. Hermione smiled. Damn, Hermione's smile was nice!

"You're too cute, Hermione! Can I taste those lips again?"

Giggling, the two girls' lips again came together, this time grinding their bodies into each other. Hermione's wand slipped and jabbed into Ginny's pussy. She cried out. The noise was almost enough to make Hermione cum! The two grabbed at each other and kissed each other as they took turns exploring the other girl's pussy with the wand, rubbing their clit till climax, until they were tired and they fell exasperated on the bed, breathing heavily.

Hermione turned towards Ginny. She was smiling.

"That was brilliant."

"Mmhm."

"There is still more I'd like to learn. Can you meet me again tomorrow?"

"Mmhm."

And with that, both girls fell asleep on the cum soaked sheets of Hermione's bed, dreaming of each other.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was beside himself.

Where could his invisibility cloak be?

He had just used it last night to meet Ginny at Greenhouse Three and now it was gone! Had he left it down by the greenhouses?

Because he had nothing else better to do (besides Potions homework but seriously?), he decided to go down to the greenhouses to try and find it.

However, he didn't get to the greenhouses.

"Hello Harry! Would you mind helping me put up this portrait?"

Luna Lovegood stood against the wall, trying to lift a new portrait up.

"I'd love to Luna, but I'm a little busy right now." He glanced anxiously towards the hall to the Grand Staircase. Maybe taking the shortcut to the fifth floor had been a bad idea after all.

"Are you going to the greenhouses? I wouldn't if I were you. There are all kinds of Tentacled Tribula and Ringed Flaucibats down there. They prey on innocent children, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes. Spotting Malfoy's gang trotting down towards the moving stairs, Harry turned once again to Luna.

"Alright Luna, you convinced me. What do you need?"

Luna smiled, looking at no one in particular. "Professor McGonaggal says she wants this up so she can keep and eye on the Room of Requirement. Could you help me lift this onto that peg?"

"Sure."

"Just stand behind me and steady it."

Harry reached around Luna, supporting both sides of the frame as a portrait of an explorer with binoculars walked out of his frame to spy on the giraffes. As Luna tried to find the peg, Harry could not help but notice how close he was to Luna's butt. He felt something start to get hard in his pants.

"There. No nargles are going to knock this down."

Luna leaned back suddenly to view her work, bumping into Harry. For just a brief second, Harry felt his boner push against her panties and then the feeling was gone. Had she noticed?

Luckily, Luna's head was still off in space and she dreamily observed her masterpiece as Harry tried to keep his face from turning red.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

Harry looked towards the staircase. Could he get away? "Sure, Luna."

"Are all boys as hard or big as you?"

Red in the face, Harry disappeared down the corridor before she could turn around.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

The warm sun caressed his back as he made his way towards the Herbology Greenhouses. As hard as he tried, he could not push the awkward situation from his mind. Was his cock really that big? He imagined Ginny gasping at his side, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, she was special. He should not be thinking about her like that. Reaching the Herbology gate, he realized it was already open and muffled voices were coming from inside. Silently, he sneaked forward a little bit closer.

"Crabbe, you oaf! Careful with those! You very well know what they can do!"

"Uh, sorry Draco."

"This is my best idea yet! Screw those _filthy mudbloods_! They'll be crying for mercy when we're done! Especially _Granger_! Damn, what I would give to hear her cry for mercy! _Potter _too! _Begging! Pleading for me to take it away!_ I'll show them who's boss! Ha!"

"Yes Draco."

"Goyle! Don't drop our weapon! Without it, our plan is ruined! I will not fail this time!"

Careful not to be seen, Harry peered through the window of Greenhouse Three. There it was! A slight bend of light told him that his cloak was on the floor wear he had left it.

Suddenly, an object moved in front of him to obscure his view.

"Spying on your superiors are you _Potter_!" Malfoy spat in resentment.

"What would make you my superior, Draco?" Harry said, reaching for his wand.

"NOT SO FAST! _EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Harry cringed as his wand was ripped from his hand and flew through the air, landing point down in one of the windows of Greenhouse Two.

Suddenly, Harry felt his body being pulled through the glass, coming to a stop at Draco's feet.

"I'll teach you to spy Potter! Crabbe, Goyle! Leave us alone. Head up to steal food from the kitchen or something!"

Draco's two goons scampered off to find food.

"Well Potter? How much did you hear? Like you would tell me the truth! _Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry felt his body freeze, held up only by Malfoy's previous spell. "_Expoliate Venesare!_"

Unable to stop, Harry opened his mouth and listened as the entire conversation he had just heard expelled from it. Draco's smirk slowly vanished.

"Well, _Potter_, it looks like you heard too much information!"

As Malfoy spoke, Harry felt something slither across his back, wrapping around his waist. Snakes? Was that Malfoy's big weapon? What was it with Slytherins and their obsession with snakes?!? Harry felt more snakes slither across his foot, binding him to the ground.

"As much as I'd _love_ to stay here and fuck your god-like body, I have a previous engagement I must attend to. I guess I'll have to let my little plant do that for me!"

The slithering snake-like vines of the plant slid beneath his shirt now, carefully undoing each button and sliding him out of his shirt. He felt his tie come undone, and a vine slide down his pants, taking them off carefully.

"Well Potter! Going commando? I should have figured. It's so like you to---DAMN! Is that your dick?!? It's so…huge! Damn, I wish I could stay to fuck you, but I really have to go now. Next time you won't be so lucky!" And with that, Draco left the Greenhouse.

Harry cringed as a vine laced itself around his cock, slowly squeezing and releasing in the most sensual feeling Harry had ever felt. You call this punishment? It was like having a girl massage you!

That's when Harry felt it.

A giant vine plunged into his ass, making Harry scream bloody murder! It hurt so badly! Sure he was bleeding, Harry tried to keep tears from pouring out of his eyes. He wanted it to stop! However, as if enjoying it, clear pre-cum slid out of his shaft. His whole body was tingling and he was vaguely aware of something twisting his nipple. His body convulsed as he flailed, trying to get free before he exploded.

Wait. Flailing! He was free of the full-body bind! Trying to concentrate on the slight bend of light that was his cloak, he closed his eyes and apparated.

He made it! Sliding under the invisibility cloak, he saw the giant tentacle plant feeling around for his body. Some greenish liquid slid out of the abnormally large vine. Was it…? The throbbing in Harry's ass killed and he felt on the verge of passing out. Luna was right for once! There _was_ such a thing as a Tentacled Tribula! Suddenly noticing some liquid stuff on his hand, he looked down. Damn! While he was apparating he had let off a cum load! However, since he was apparating, cum had shot off all over the greenhouse, growing greatly in size! The entire greenhouse, apart from where he was, was covered in whitish, gooey liquid, dripping from the ceiling and laying across the floor. Focusing on outside the greenhouse, he apparated outside, yanking his wand out of the glass of Greenhouse Two on his way, invisible, out of the Herbology gates.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Ron was in trouble.

In his Advanced Muggle Studies class, he made the stupid mistake of breaking one of his professor's muggle books, accidentally ripping a page.

Argus Filch couldn't be happier.

"So let's see…'destruction of school property'? Tut, tut, tut! You brought this on yourself, you know. Back in my day, they would have hung you by the ankles for this kind of behavior! Let's see what your sentence should be…something horrible I imagine…maybe be the next meal for the Care for Magical Creature animals…"

Ron fidgeted in his seat. How to get out of this? What would Fred and George have done?

At that moment, the doors burst open and Professor Sprout stood looking menacingly at Filch. Ron had never seen her so mean!

"Argus! You have to come see this right now!"

Filch looked reluctantly towards his notes of expulsion, than turned back to Ron.

"Come with me. I still have to find something utterly grotesque for you to do."

Ron got up and followed them to the greenhouses. Maybe he could escape!

"Look at this mess! White liquid all over my greenhouse, a hole in my glass, some strange monster in there tried to rape me, and I can bet my spade that this is Peeve's doing!"

It was a war field! It looked like an explosion of glue had burst from a giant water balloon! A clump of this white stuff dripped off the ceiling onto Filch and he looked refer than Professor Sprout's tomatoes. Some kind of plant with many vines and a Venus-fly-trap kind of face was chomping away on the white stuff. The smell was overpowering and almost rendered Ron unconscious. Already he was looking rather dizzy.

"_**Peeves**_. I'll get him thrown out this time! Mr. Weasley, you look pale. Could you take him to Madame Pomfrey? I have some torture to throw out at that wretched excuse-for-a-ghost!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and when he feels better he ill be cleaning this up! We'll replace that wand of his for a toothbrush!"

Ron grimaced as the creepy plant snapped in his direction.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Disused Bathroom**

**__________________****HP****__________________**

Luna was in a good mood today. Not that she ever wasn't, but today she was especially happy! Skipping down the hall as usual, Luna hummed a tune that sounded like a mix between some strange sci-fi soundtrack and a horror film, _The Quibbler_ tucked tightly beneath her arm. Reaching Ginny, she unfolded it and shoved an article in her face.

"I thought it might interest you to know…today I am going to experience love from that whom I admire most!"

Ginny moved the article away from her face so she could read it. The crazy font of _The Quibbler_ spelled out the word "Horoscopes". Under the Gunhilda column, which was Ginny's birth month as well, she read off the prediction.

"Be prepared today to have a mind-boggling experience from the one whom you admire most. Be prepared to experience love like you never knew was possible."

Ginny glanced up at the dates for this prediction. It was dated for yesterday and today. Suddenly Hermione walked by, sneakily slapping Ginny's butt as she went off towards potions. Ginny's face reddened and she hoped Luna wouldn't notice. Realization dawned on her. _The Quibbler_ was accurate!

"Y-you know I don't believe in horoscopes. Don't put all your faith on a f-fal-false source like the stars. They can change at any time. Learned that from Firenze! So, uh, yeah."

Luna's always-prominent smile started to droop. Ginny couldn't stand to see her best friend down in the dumps!

"_Butthatjustmeans I won't experience it_!" Ginny shot out quickly, "You probably will cause you _do_ believe this stuff."

Luna's lips curled up a little as a tear escaped her eye.

Hugging her, Ginny let Luna cry on her shoulder. "You'll find that perfect guy, don't worry, and he'll love you more than you can ever imagine!"

Luna sniffed. "You mean like you and Harry?"

"N-no I meant. Well, yes. I meant yes. Just like me and Her-_**Harry**_!" Ginny breathed in relief at her save.

Luna brightened up.

"Now c'mon! We're going to be late for Herbology!"

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

**Class Canceled Until Further Notice.**

The sign across the Herbology gates was in big print and chains were thrown across them for any student foolish enough to fake illiteracy. The group had mixed emotions. Some people cheered at the sudden free time, but others groaned at the cancellation of their favorite class. Both the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were curious.

Trevor Litesheir, a seventh year Hufflepuff, was particularly upset. Him and two other Hufflepuffs had been relying on this class to get Potions ingredients. How were they supposed to get them now?

"Excuse me! Coming trough! Hey, watch it!"

A ginger haired eighth year was making his way towards them carrying a bucket of soap and a toothbrush. A worn key was sticking out of his pocket.

"'Scuse me. Ginny, need you laugh at me? I need to get to the gate!"

Ron Weasley pushed his way through to the front of the now class-free seventh years and fumbled with the old key until he was able to unlock the chains and push the gate open. A seventh year Hufflepuff approached him.

"Ron, right? Maybe you can help me. I'm an American exchange student and I had been looking for an Adriadadas Root, but it says the only ones at Hogwarts are in the Herbology Greenhouses. Can I find them anywhere else?"

Ron looked at the boy. His long black hair fell across his eyes and his tan skin made Ron kind of jealous of Americans' uncanny ability to tan in little or no sunlight.

"No you can't. You can only find them in Greenhouse Three."

"Can I possibly go in there with you, than? The Potions teacher scares me!"

Ron eyed the boy's wand hanging out of his pocket. An idea came to his head.

"Yeah, but only if you help me clean."

The boy nodded and Ron let him in, shutting the gate behind them.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

The mess in Greenhouse Three looked worse than the day before! The white substance had crusted over and the strange plant had disappeared. Ron shook his head in disappointment. No way he was going to be able to clean all this! The other boy seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"You have to clean _**all**_ this?!?"

"_We._"

Taking the awestruck Hufflepuff's wand, Ron flicked it towards the white piles, using a spell he had learned form Tonks. She would've been impressed. _If_ she had still been alive.

"_Scorgify_!"

Within seconds, the Greenhouse had cleaned itself up. The boy looked with wide eyes at the clean greenhouse.

"I believe this is your wand."

"Th-thank you." he stammered.

"You going to get that root?"

Awakening from his daze, the boy hurried over to the blue Adriadadas plants that were spouting purple mist in the corner and severed one of the roots. This was immediately followed by about fifteen more. Then he came back to Ron.

"K. Ready to go."

"Why'd you get all those extra roots?"

"Other people might be in the same predicament as me and I would hate to see them get in trouble."

"You're a good guy. I'd greatly value our friendship if I was one of your buddies."

"Not to ruin the moment, but I promised Billy I'd meet him outside the gates..."

"Okay. Hey! Wait a second, Trevor, right? I remember you…didn't you date my sister?"

"Who hasn't?" Trevor smirked. His smirk vanished instantaneously because a low growl escaped Ron's mouth. Trevor scurried off, leaving Ron to come up with an excuse to why he was done so fast.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

"_Granger!_ Didn't I tell you not to be an obnoxious know-it-all! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Donald Fragmire spat out towards the near-tears Hermione. All day he had been going after her. Ten points for not raising her hand. Ten points for raising her hand. Five points for Draco saying Hermione was a buffoon. Ten more points for being a buffoon. By the end of Potions, all the Slytherins were laughing uncontrollably, and a single drop slid down Hermione's cheek. Ten more points for being a mudblood.

Out in the Hallway, Hermione rushed quickly away, followed closely by Harry.

"Don't let him get to you! He's just jealous that you're the smartest kid in his class!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I want _Ginny!_"

Puzzled, Harry went off to find Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Friends, all anxious for pieces of root, surrounded Trevor Litesheir.

"One at a time! Darien, did you get one yet? Okay, here you go."

By the time all of the students had walked off with their roots, Trevor had only one left. Good. Just enough. Taking his root he started to head towards the library when he noticed a girl with blonde hair sitting over on a bench reading a copy of _The Quibbler_. He was pretty sure she had not gotten a piece of root.

"Hello?"

The Ravenclaw student looked up from her paper.

"Yes?"

Her voice was sing-songy and she had a kind of dazed expression on her face.

"Do you have a root for today's potions class?"

"No. I was planning on getting some after they re-opened the greenhouse, but they might not open that until tomorrow."

Trevor opened up his hand and handed her his root.

"I have an extra," he lied, "you can have it."

The girl smiled an enchanting smile, thanked him, than went on humming a strange tune and reading her paper.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

_Why? Why did he have to be so mean? Just because I exist! He's as bad as Voldemort, or worse! He's scum! Filthy, lying, evil, death-eater scum!_ Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, stopping once in a while to take deep breaths.

"You keep crying like that and a giant snake will come along and kill you, too!" Moaning Myrtle said, hovering over the toilet where she had been watching Hermione.

Hermione wiped away her quickly flowing tears. "Good."

"No it won't be! You'll be like me, bawling everyday and being called fat and hearing people say: 'Hey, let's go throw books at Myrtle' and being laughed at and-and-aaaauuuu…" Myrtle screamed, diving into the toilet bawling.

Hermione heard a door click open behind her. Swiveling around, Hermione fell into the arms and chest of her comforter.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm not a Weasley!"

Shocked by the masculine voice and flat chest of her rescuer, Hermione looked up into the warm brown eyes of Draco Malfoy. She instantly recoiled and frowned menacingly at him.

Draco returned her look with one of compassion, which was unusual for Draco. "I-I came to see if you were alright."

"What do you care? You were laughing along with all those other Slytherins!"

"N-No I wasn't."

Come to think of it, he hadn't been.

"So you think that just because you helped us last year and because you were in over your head you can just be friends with me?"

Draco looked down and his face turned red.

"I just thought it was mean that he called you a mud--that name. I think he was being a jerk. A big pain in the arse."

Hermione's lip curled up a little bit. Damn Draco! He made her smile! He was _actually_ helping her calm down!

"Damn you Draco! Don't you go on just pretending that nothing happened and we're the best of friends! Get the hell out of this bathroom!"

"I think it's time for you to leave Malfoy." Ginny's voice resounded from the door.

"Fine, Weasley! But what she needs right now is a man!" Draco yelled as he pushed his way past her out the door.

And as Ginny came over, Hermione knew he was right. And the truthfulness of that statement once again brought tears to her eyes.

Ginny rushed over and held her. "Sshh. Shh. He's gone. It's all right. It's going to be alright."

"Hold me, Ginny."

So Ginny did.

After a few minutes a smile came to Hermione's face. "Why is it you always show up when I'm crying?"

Ginny smiled back. "Because it makes _me_ feel like the older one."

Hermione pushed Ginny to the ground and lowered her lips to brush hers.

"We'll see about that!"

"What are you going to do to me, Hermione?" A smile played across Ginny's lips.

Hermione leaned down and, after erotically biting Ginny's ear, whispered, "I'm going to fuck you until you don't know which way's up!"

Ginny smiled, the thought made her just a little wet between the legs.

Climbing on top of her, Hermione pinned her to the floor. Myrtle's moaning from the end stall's u-bend was causing the air to become even more thick and erotic around them. Pushing her waist into Hermione, Ginny tried to escape from the other girl, giggling wildly.

"Oh no, Ginny! I'm older, so I'll be your master today!"

"Is that so Hermione? _Terapidor Closmotes_"

Hermione's expression turned to shock as her clothes undid themselves and tore off of her, leaving her completely naked on top of Ginny. Smiling, Ginny used this distraction to break from Hermione's grasp and pin her captor to the floor.

"Now I'm on top!" Ginny laughed.

Ginny looked over Hermione's naked body. Was it lust that sent shivers down her spine? Was she truly obsessed with Hermione's body? Ginny's eyes scanned across Hermione's body, taking in every inch of skin and delicate curve. Hermione's curly hair and beautiful bangs fell across her deep brown eyes. Her cute nose ended in a sideways smirk that made Ginny's spine tingle. Ginny leaned in and kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip as Hermione groaned slightly, followed by another giggle. Ginny traced a finger across Hermione's jutting collarbone and down to her giant chest.

"Damn, 'Mione! Your so lucky to have boobs that big!"

Hermione blushed deeply as Ginny moved her tongue down to Hermione's left nipple. She licked the tip, pushing it back and forth until it was erect and perky. As Hermione arched her back, Ginny reached over to the other nipple and started twisting, turning harder and harder until Hermione's hand shot down to her clit, trying to relieve the pressure. Ginny stopped and leaned back.

"Not yet! I'm not done playing with you!"

Removing Hermione's hand, Ginny once again resumed tracing fingers across her captive's body, down her slim stomach that a super-model should have possessed! Tracing Hermione's love handles, she quickly moved her hands down to massage Hermione's perfect thighs, skipping past the two lips of her shaved pussy. Hermione shivered.

_Okay. That's enough. I'm on the floor with you driving me crazy and you don't even have your clothes off yet!_ In a single move of her legs, Hermione pulled the younger girl down towards her and slid on top of her, very aware that the pressure of her sex rubbing against Ginny's clothes released some clear juices.

"What are you going to do now, Ginny? I happened to read The 1000 Page Guide to Self-Defense Moves in my downtime. I believe I have now topped you in something more than GPA!"

Ginny struggled but soon discovered resistance was futile as her every escape attempt kept her to the ground.

"So, 'Mione? You going to take my clothes off or do I have to have your naked body staring over me all day?"

Blushing again, Hermione reached down and undid Ginny's tie, using it to tie her hands together. Ginny bit her lip in a seductive smile. Hermione smiled back and used her teeth to nibble the buttons of her white shirt, sliding them out while leaving red lipstick marks on the white. Ginny was startled, but Hermione quickly slid off her skirt and panties (with a Gryffindor Lion on them).

"No bra, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "I figured you would want to feel me through my shirt later today."

Hermione surveyed the ginger-haired wonder beneath her. Ginny's hair was spread out over the bathroom floor and her smile was speckled with freckles. The freckles extended across her shoulders as well and down slightly to the top of her breasts. The breasts, if you could call them that, were slight bumps on Ginny's chest with extremely perky nipples pointing up at Hermione. Hermione smiled and buried her head in Ginny's chest, which caused the girl to let loose a squeal of delight.

"Do you really like them, 'Mione? I know they aren't as big as yours and all but…"

Hermione shushed her with a kiss. "They are absolutely marvelous. It's all I could ever want."

This made Ginny squeal again and Hermione kissed her way down Ginny's seductive stomach to the red curls above pink, pulsating pussy lips, which had dripped a little after hearing the brunette's last comment. Covering a finger in the pre-cum, Hermione slid one into Ginny and Ginny grabbed at her Hermione's hair, moaning her name.

"_Mmm…Miiioooone!!!"_

Hermione smiled and carefully slid another finger into the redhead's entrance, lowering her head to nibble and pull on Ginny's clitoris. The pink lips wrapped around Hermione's two fingers contracted and moved violently into her. It was so hot! Hermione felt her fingers once again getting wet and, shacking, Ginny came to Orgasm, kissing Hermione with her fingers wrapped around her nipples.

"That was great, 'Mione…" Ginny slurred while falling against Hermione. Hermione had used her other hand to rub herself and she had cum, too…against Ginny's leg.

"Don't blame me for being the voice of reason, but we really need to clean this up!"

Ginny smiled into Hermione's neck. "Let Filch clean it. He got my brother in trouble yesterday and it would serve him right!"

However, Hermione uttered a spell and, as the disused bathroom cleaned up, Ginny and her walked out the door, holding hands and sliding into their clothes.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Luna's head was spinning. She had gone up to check on Hermione in the disused bathroom and had walked in just as they had started kissing. However, the door had mysteriously locked and she was stuck inside the bathroom, hiding in a stall, watching the scene unfold. She didn't have to watch it, but she was curious and found what they were doing gave her body a tingling sensation. When they had left, she had been left in the stall, wondering if this could ever happen to her. She imagined Ginny vanishing her clothes and wrapping her fingers around Luna's folds. Without noticing, Luna's hand had curled up underneath her legs and she had started rubbing her clit. Why did everyone else get so lucky? The smell of the passionate encounter still clung in the air and Luna breathed in the scent of Ginny. It was intoxicating. When a strange sensation went through Luna's body, she stopped moving her hand and decided instead to go talk to Ginny about it. Who knows? Maybe Ginny would have some advice for her!

But first she had to go to Potions.

---------------------------------------------------HP-----------------------------------------------

Harry was excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new teacher was supposed to be really good! And hopefully he'd stay a while too, now that the teaching position was no longer jinxed! Not wanting to be late, Harry had arrived five minutes early. Turning the door handle, Harry pushed the door open.

Every year the Defense Against the Dark Arts room looked different. This year, it resembled the style of when Lockhart had it, except for a few minor changes. One, all the self-portraits were (thankfully) gone. Secondly, the normally boring gray stone surface of the walls had been covered in festive colors. The stone was enchanted to have a wave of changing colors across the surface, creating a light and happy mood in the room.

Taking their seats, Ron saw Hermione running through the door, moving quickly to sit next to him and Harry. She looked kind of disheveled and smelled…strongly intoxicating. She had a dazed look and a silly smile on her face.

"Hermione, are you okay? Are you wearing a new perfume? How did your hair…"

Hermione turned towards him, as if just noticing he was there.

"Honestly, Ronald, it isn't really any of your business!"

Harry stifled a laugh as Ron raised an eyebrow, confused, at her sudden change of mood.

"Gosh, are you on your period or something? You're PMSing really bad at me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly pulled out a truckload of paper as the door at the front of the classroom creaked open.

"Greetings, class. I do believe I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher!"

Standing in the front of her office stood none other than _**Nymphadora Tonks**_.


End file.
